The Words I Don't Want To Hears
by kkaebyun
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP! / Ini aneh. Chanyeol sudah memiliki Baekhyun, dan dia mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi kini ia sadar, hatinya sudah terbagi. Dan ia membagi hatinya pada yeoja pilihan ibunya, Kyungsoo / ChanBaek/ChanSoo slight! HunBaek GENDERSWITCH fiction / DLDR! / Leave review please ;3
1. Teaser

_Ini aneh. Chanyeol sudah memiliki Baekhyun, dan dia mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi kini ia sadar, hatinya sudah terbagi. Dan ia membagi hatinya pada yeoja pilihan ibunya, Kyungsoo_

**CHANBAEK/CHANSOO (?) FICTION**

**SLIGHT HUNBAEK!**

**GENDERSWITCH, OOC, TYPO, IDE MAINSTREAM**

**ROMANCE/ANGST/DRAMA**

**Nb : ini ff ChanBaek dan Chansoo, jadi endingnya bisa aja ChanBaek dan bisa aja ChanSoo. So ikutin aja alur ceritanya ^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**TEASER**

"Chan-"

"Eomma! Aku sudah punya kekasih! Ini konyol, sangat konyol"

"Eomma mohon, kalian bertemulah dahulu. Jalani saja pelan-pelan"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihku?"

"Putuskan dia Chanyeol"

* * *

Eomma gila!, pikir Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa kalut saat ini. Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah dan terhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna biru cerah. Rumah sederhana namun sangat hangat. Itu rumah Baekhyun, kekasihnya

* * *

"Ada apa Yeol?"

Greb!

"Hei, kau kenapa hm?"

"Maafkan aku Baek"

* * *

"Annyeong Do Kyungsoo imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol-ssi"

"Hm"

"Boleh aku tau dimana kamarku?"

"Cari sendiri!"

* * *

Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Ia berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas. Perkataan Chanyeol kemarin sore saat mereka di atap benar-benar membiusnya. Ia tertawa miris meratapi kisah cintanya yang tak pernah berjalan mulus

* * *

"Se-Sehun?"

"Kenapa kau menangis hm?"

"A-aniyo, aku tidak menangis"

"Jangan bohong padaku Baek. Ini tentang Chanyeol hyung ya?"

* * *

Kyungsoo merasa berdosa. Ia tau Chanyeol punya kekasih. Ia tau Chanyeol pastilah sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Ia tau Chanyeol tak mungkin menyetujui perjodohan ini. Tapi keadaannya tak memungkinkan. Apalagi ia sadar, ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol

"Maaf, maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi"

* * *

Baekhyun rasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berciuman di bawah pohon tempat dimana pertama kali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman

* * *

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih larut dalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol tak tau mengapa ia melakukan ini, ia seakan lupa pada Baekhyun

Tunggu! Baekhyun?!

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat tepat disamping kepala Kyungsoo ada ukiran pada batang pohon itu. Mata Chanyeol masih jeli untuk membaca tulisan itu

PCY BBH  
271012

Sontak ia melepaskan ciumannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa sengaja maniknya bertemu dengan mata hazel seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Manik yang biasanya memberi tatapan puppy eyes padanya itu kini menatapnya penuh kecewa

Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan diri di Sungai Han saja rasanya atau menarik pohon itu untuk menimpa tubuhnya

* * *

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Baek tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan. Ini-"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Baek-"

"Jawab aku Yeol!"

Dan kalimat yang paling tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar terlontar langsung dari mulut Chanyeol

"Ne, aku mulai mencintainya. Maafkan aku Baek"

"Ooh... Geurae. Terimakasih untuk selama ini hehe"

"B-Baek"

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Annyeong"

* * *

Yehet! Ini adalah teasernya, panjang ya? Ya gapapa lah ya sekali-kali kasih rada panjangan wkwk...

Aku kembali dengan cerita rada mainstream ya ceritanya. Tapi ini aku buat dengan asli imajinasiku sendiri kok

Sekedar info, maaaaaaaaaaaf banget buat yang nungguin chap 2 You Don't Know Love hehe. Nah kalian yang nungguin update an You Don't Know Love siap-siap dapet kejutan baru lagi di ff itu pas hari kamis besok! Yehet! Akhirnya kkaeb update juga, setelah sekian lama membuat ff itu jamuran, lumutan, bahkan lapuk. Semoga nanti rasa penasarannya semakin ditambahkan dengan hadirnya chap 2 hehe /epil laugh/ Oke fix kkaeb gila ._.

Ini TBC atau END? Tergantung sama review kalian ^^

So mind to leave me some review? Thanks ^^

Ppyong^^~

kkaebyun


	2. Chapter 1

**Annyeong readers-nim! Kkaeb datang membawa chap 1 nya niiih hehe… maaf yaa aku belum lanjutin yg You Don't Know Love nya T^T lagi kehilangan feels nya TAT sebagai permintaan maaf aku publish chap 1 nya ff ini setelah kemaren ff oneshoot ku hehe dibaca yaaa sekalian di review juga jangan lupa hehe**

**Terimakasih yang sudah review, review nya sangat cukup membuat kkaeb semangat hehe! Cuma ada yang nanti kecewa ya klo nanti endingnya bukan ChanBaek? Hehe liat saja nanti /?**

**Sok atuhlah silakan di scroll kebawah dan jangan lupa di review :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK GS FICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROMANCE/DRAMA/HURT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kkaebyun proudly present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Words I Don't Want To Hears**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melepaskan sebelah headset yang dipakainya ketika ia merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Oh itu Yixing, murid baru yang berasal dari China. Yixing sangat manis dan murni polos /? Baik pula. Pantas saha Yifan-school president- dan Junmyeon-wakil school president- bersaing mendapatkannya. Lihat saja single dimplenya yang berada di pipi kanannya itu, manis bu-

"Baekhyun-ah?", panggil Yixing karena Baekhyun tak kunjung merespon ucapannya

"Aah ne? Maaf aku tidak terlalu menangkap ucapanmu", jawab Baekhyun innocent

Yixing bukannya kesal atau marah, dia malah tertawa kecil tak lupa dengan single dimplenya. Lihat kan? Ia sangat ramah dan sabar

"Tadi aku bilang kalau kau ditunggu pangeranmu di atap", ujar Yixing mengulang ucapannya yang awalnya tidak didengarkan Baekhyun

"Jinjjayoo?"

"Nee Baekhyun-ah. Cha! Tunggu apa lagi? Sana ke atap", ujar Yixing. Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah ia berterimakasih pada Yixing, ia segera melesat ke atap

"Hosh… Hosh… Chanyeol? Yah eodiya?"

Hening. Tak ada yang merespon panggilan Baekhyun

GREB

"KYAAAAAA… OH MY! PARK CHANYEOL!", teriak Baekhyun ketika ada sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau itu adalah tangan Chanyeolnya

"Bogoshippo baby", bisik Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang langsung dihadiahi sikutan di pinggang Chanyeol

"Akh!", rintih Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus melihat Chanyeol dan drama nya

"Makanya jangan membuat jantungkku hampir copot begitu dong. Kau ingin aku cepat meninggal ya huh? Pasti supaya kau bisa cari yeojachingu baru kan? Huh? Ayo mengaku!", cecar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menepuk dahi Baekhyun pelan

"Kan mulai lagi deh. Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh begitu ah baby", ujar Chanyeol malas. Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya yang langsung ditarik oleh kekasihnya

"Aww.. Yak!", protes Baekhyun sambil memukuli tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecup keningnya pelan. Hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, dan Chanyeol memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk kabur. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berlari langsung mengejarnya

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Telinga lebar! Tiang listrik! Idiot! Emm… Apa lagi ya? Ah apapun itu kau berhentiiiiiii!", pekik Baekhyun sambil masih terus mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kekasih mungilnya yang kesusahan mengejarnya. Chanyeol memelankan kecepatan larinya supaya Baekhyun bisa menyusulnya, namun saat jarak mereka mulai dekat Chanyeol akan berlari dengan cepat. Bisa dipastikan Baekhyun akan mengomel sambil mengutuk Chanyeol. Haha Chanyeol sangat suka melihat kekasihnya ketika mengomel, terlihat sangat cute. Memang seperti ahjumma-ahjumma sih, tapi ini versi cute nya-menurut Chanyeol-. Namun saat Chanyeol memelankan larinya tiba-tiba ia malah menghentikan kegiatan berlarinya dan langsung membalikkan badannya sehingga-

BRUK

Ya, tubuh Baekhyun menabrak tubuh menjulang Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sudah hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya langsung menarik ujung blazer sekolah Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol juga malah kehilangan keseimbangannya. Alhasil kini mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi Baekhyun dibawah Chanyeol. Namun sedetik sebelum kepala Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh, Chanyeol sudah menyelipkan tangan kanannya dan jadilah kepala Baekhyun kini berbantalkan tangan Chanyeol

"Haah… Haah…"

Baekhyun masih mencoba menstabilkan napasnya. Tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol, ia juga sedang menetralisir detak jantungnya. Keduanya masih bertatapan. Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat wajah kekasihnya yang masih saja tampan dengan peluh membanjiri wajah dan lehernya. Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk di tepi atap. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Baekhyun meraih saputangan pink dari saku roknya lalu mengusapkannya pada wajah dan leher Chanyeol. Semilir angin di atap membuat mereka merasa damai sejenak

"Baek", panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun otomatis mendongak dan-

CUP

Chanyeol mencium bibirnya lembut. Ia menarik kepala Baekhyun agar mendekat lalu menuntun Baekhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya. Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol. Ya dia memang bukan pertama kali berciuman begini dengan Chanyeol, mengingat hubungan mereka sudah hampir beranjakk 2 tahun. Chanyeol terlalu mengenal Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang sudah mngerti Chanyeol lebih dari diri Chanyeol sendiri. Dan hal ini tidak dapat dipungkiri, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol nya berbeda kali ini. Ciuman Chanyeol masih lembut, basah, dan bergairah namun Baekhyun merasakan hal yang lain. Seperti ada hal lain yang turut ia rasakan kali ini. Dan kali ini rasanya seperti ada rasa… _gelisah_? Entahlah Baekhyun sendiri kurang yakin dengan pemikirannya, namun rasa ini sungguh dominan. Bahkan ketika ciuman Chanyeol semakin menuntut, Baekhyun pun sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya. Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir, sampai ia lupa bernapas juga. Biasanya Chanyeol akan protes jika Baekhyun tak membalas ciumannya, namun kali ini Chanyeol hanya menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat

"Chanyeol?", panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak risih atau terganggu. Ia hanya bingung kekasihnya tiba-tiba diam begini. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Baekhyun lekat

"Baekhyun", panggil Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Baekhyun' karena biasanya Chanyeol akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang aneh dan super cheesy. Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Baekhyun' hanya jika ia mengalami 3 hal; marah, sedih, dan kondisi serius. Dan kali ini sepertinya Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi-

"Ada apa Yeol?"

GREB

"Hei kau kenapa hm?"

"Maafkan aku Baek"

_**Flashback**_

_**Chanyeol masih asik bermesraan dengan Baekhyun di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. Ya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol akan main sebentar di rumah Baekhyun. Sekedar menemaninya sampai orangtua Baekhyun pulang atau malah ikut makan malam disana. Mereka masih larut dalam drama sore itu sambil sesekali bertukar ciuman**_

_**Too much~ neoya~ your love~ igeon overdose!**_

"_**Sayang ponselmuu", ujar Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan malah menarik tengkuk Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya ponsel Chanyeol pantang berhenti, pasalnya ponsel itu terus-terusan berbunyi**_

"_**Angkat dulu", titah Baekhyun. Chanyeol malas-malasan meraih ponselnya**_

_**Eomma calling…**_

"_**Dari siapa? Kenapa tidak diangkat?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ia malah menarik dagu Baekhyun, bermaksud ciuman lagi -_- Namun Baekhyun buru-buru menolak. Baekhyun malah mrebut ponsel Chanyeol, dan ia membelalak lalu memukuli tubuh Chanyeol**_

"_**Yak! Dasar anak nakal! Ini eommoni menelpon! Cepat angkat atau aku akan marah padamu Yeol", perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terpaksa mengambilnya. Sejujurnya feelingnya sejak kemarin berkencan dengan Baekhyun tiba-tiba memburuk. Bukan karena Baekhyun tapi ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi**_

"_**Wae?", kata Chanyeol malas. Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol karena ia tidak mengucapkan salam**_

"…"

"_**Oh"**_

_**Aigoo namja ini! Sudah tidak memberi salam, sekarang bicara banmal pada eomma nya, batin Baekhyun. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak kekaasihnya yang diam saja dan menjawab singkat di telepon. Namun tiba-tiba pundak kekasihnya menegang, Baekhyun mengelus pelan lengannya supaya tidak terlalu tegang**_

"_**Arra", ucapnya lalu mematikan sambungan telepon**_

"_**Ad-"**_

"_**Aku pulang dulu Baek, maaf tidak sempat makan denganmu", ujar Chanyeol sambil memakai jaketnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja makan lalu mengambil helm Chanyeol. Chanyeol hendak akan mengambilnya namun Baekhyun segera menariknya**_

"_**Ada apa hm? Kenapa kau begitu tegang?", tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih helm nya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya**_

"_**Gwenchana nanti malam ku telepon, harus diangkat. Arra?"**_

_**(still flashback)**_

"_**Channie kamu sudah pulang?"**_

"_**Ada angin apa aboji dan eomma sudah di rumah sore begini?", tanya Chanyeol mengabaikan sapaan eommanya. Yoochun-ayah Chanyeol- menatapnya tajam, namun Chanyeol pura-pura tak melihatnya**_

"_**Ada yang ingin kuberi tahukan padamu", jawab Yoochun**_

"_**Apa itu?", ujar Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah sok-ingin tahu. Yoochun melihatnya dan ia sadar Chanyeol akan semakin membencinya jika ia memberi tahukan hal ini. Namun ia harus… demi balas budi**_

"_**Kau akan dijodohkan dengan putri keluarga Choi. Keluarga yang pernah membantu perusahaanku yang hampir jatuh"**_

"_**Apa maumu hah? Kenapa semudah itu memutuskan siapa yang menjadi pasangan hidup seseorang?!", bentak Chanyeol. Jangan heran, sudah hampir 5 tahun ia menggunakan bahasa banmal pada orangtuanya**_

"_**Chan jebal, ini untuk balas budi aboji mu pada keluarga Choi", ujar eomma Chanyeol**_

"_**Cih kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja Nyonya Kim?", tanya Chanyeol. Ia bahkan menyebut nama eommanya dengan marga gadisnya. Yoochun memijit pelan pelipisnya, Chanyeol anak yang kera kepala. Persis 100% mirip dengannya. Kalau ia jadi Chanyeol juga ia pasti menolak mentah-mentah, namun yang namanya balas budi tetaplah balas budi. Kalau boleh juga Yoochun ingin menggantinya dengan uang, namun pihak keluarga Choi malah menawarkannya menjadi besan karena putri mereka tertarik pada Chanyeol**_

"_**Chan-"**_

"_**Aku sudah punya kekasih! Ini konyol, sangat konyol"**_

"_**Eomma mohon, kalian bertemulah dahulu. Jalani saja pelan-pelan"**_

"_**Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihku?"**_

"_**Putuskan dia Yeol"**_

_**BRAKK!**_

_**Chanyeol melempar vas bunga ke lantai. Tangannya sendiri sampai bergetar saking tidak kuatnya melampiaskan emosi. Yoochun sendiri cukup tersentak melihat anaknya begitu marah sampai seperti ini. Baru pertama kali ia melihat anaknya semarah ini. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan bersikap dingin dan wajahnya datar. Namun kini yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang berteriak dan wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya**_

"_**Shinyeong-ah sudah hentikan. Chanyeol kau ke kamarmu sana", ujar Yoochun melerai istrinya dan anaknya bertengkar. Namun bukannya ke kamar, Chanyeol malah pergi ke luar dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat kasar**_

"_**Kau seharusnya jangan bicara seperti itu, ia malah akan semakin membencimu", ujar Yoochun. Shinyeong menggeleng pelan**_

"_**A-aku tidak bermaksud… Aku bersumpah oppa… Aku hanya terlalu khawatir", ujar Shinyeong menyesal**_

_**Eomma gila!, pikir Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa kalut saatt ini. Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah dan terhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna biru cerah. Rumah sederhana namun sangat hangat. Itu rumah Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Ingin sekali ia masuk lalu merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya, namun ia tidak ingin melihat gurat khawatir di wajah yeojanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan. Tak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah**_

_**Flashback end**_

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sekuatnya ia menahan airmatanya

"Jadi semalam kau tidur dimana hm?"

"Apartemenku"

"Oh"

Hening. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka berdua masih terfokus pada pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun beranjak, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya sendu

Baekhyun tidak menangis, hanya matanya saja terasa perih. Ia hanya tersenyum miris. Dalam hati ia menertawakan hidupnya yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik satu hal pun

"Haha jadi kapan kita bisa melaksanakan pertunangan mereka?", tanya Yunho pada calon besannya, Yoochun. Yoochun hanya tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Shinyeong

"Ck", decak Chanyeol pelan. Ia merasa terganggu karena sejak tadi si putri Choi selalu mencuri pandang padanya. Si gadis Choi itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Chanyeol sangat tampan menurutnya, namun gadis Choi ini agak sedih karena sepertinya Chanyeol tak menyukainya

"Ah Chanyeol?", panggil Yunho. Chanyeol mendongak lalu tersenyum sopan

"Kau ajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan ya, kami para orangtua akan membahas pesta pertunangan kalian", ujar Yunho. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu pamit keluar dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakangnya

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar hingga tiba di taman restoran itu

"Batalkan pertunangan konyol ini", ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya hingga akhir nya ia sadar arah pembicaraan Chanyeol

"Kenapa?", tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol mendecih lalu membalikkan badannya hingga menatap yeoja dihadapannya

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak menyukaimu", ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit

"Bagaimana jika suatu hari aku bis amembuatmu menyukaiku?"

"Hah kau menantangku? Maaf saja ya aku sudah punya kekasih"

Kyungsoo menelan senyum pahitnya. Chanyeol ternyata sulit digapai juga

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menghela napas pelan. Pasti Channyeol dan _gadis beruntung_ itu sedang makan malam. Bicara tentang makan, sejak siang tadi ia belum makan apapun. Ia seharian hanya menghela napasnya. Ia bahkan menghindari Chanyeol yang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu namun ia belum siap melihat Chanyeol. Ia tidak siap melihat Chanyeol nya yang akan dimiliki orang lain. Betapa beruntungnya gadis itu, pikir Baekhyun

_Give me XOXO L O V…E…_

_You're ma XOXO LOV…E…_

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat caller idnya-

Dobi {()}

-lalu kembali menaruhnya. Chanyeol menelpon dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengangkatnya

Tok tok tok…

Sepertinya ada yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Tadinya ia takut namun ia seperti mendengar suara Chanyeol

"Baby… Ini aku… Buka jendelamu jebal"

Baekhyun membuka jendelanya dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol disana dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Ia bahkan tidak sadar hujan turun deras. Ia mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk lalu mengambil handuk dan baju Chanyeol yang sempat tertinggal pada Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat. Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa Baekhyun suruh. Ia tau Baekhyun masih enggan bicara dengannya

20 menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang disiapkan Baekhyun. Ia menatap ke kasur Baekhyundan mendapati gadisnya berbaring memunggunginya. Ia berjalan ke samping kasur Baekhyun lalu berbaring disampingnya. Ia sempat melihat pundak Baekhyun sedikit naik. Dengan segenap kekuatan, ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Baekhyun tidak menangis namun ia bisa melihat jejak airmata disana. Chanyeol mengelus mata dan pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Kedua mata mereka masih bertatapan

"Uljima… Sampai kapanpun aku milikmu, hanya milikmu Byun Baekhyun. Saranghae", ucap Chanyeol tulus. Ia mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun bergantian lalu turun ke hidung dan kedua pipi gembul Baekhyun, dan yang terakhir mendarat manis di bibirnya. Chanyeol menyesap bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Mereka berciuman dengan seluruh perasaan mereka, bukan napsu yang mendominasi. Bibir mereka saling mengulum dan melumat dengan lembut

Puk Puk

Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada diatasnya. Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dan menghasilkan bunyi decakan halus. Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun lalu menyesap lehernya. Ia menciumi, menggigit, dan menjilati leher Baekhyun. Ia ingin meninggalkan kissmark namun ia tak mau mengambil resiko jadi ia menciumi bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah tertahan saat Chanyeol mengukir kissmark di bahunya. Saat Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan kegiatan membuat kissmark nya itu, ia segera beranjak dari tubuh Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun menarik kerah kaos Chanyeol agar Chanyeol menindihnya lagi

"Jadikan aku milikmu Yeol"

**TBC**

Yeaaaaaaah ini dia chap 1 nya sudah di rilis :D

Sudah panjang kah? Ini aku ketik sepenuh hati bahkan sampai buat target, aku buat target diatas 2k words dan yeaaaaah aku berhasil yehet!

Apakah chap 1 ini memuaskan? Atau kalian malah gak suka? Tolong review ya bagian-bagian mana saja yang menurut kalian harus aku perbaikin hehee. Review apa aja boleh, mau usul jalan cerita, usul cast, dll. Cuma kyknya ini endingnya rada nyerempet ya hehe tapi sebisaku ff ini tetap pada rate T karena sebenernya bikin rate M sulit loh! Kita kalau buat ff juga harus bisa dapat feelnya, nah yang rate M lebih butuh feel lagi, jadi yaah aku coba bertahan di rate T dulu deh hehee

**Thanks to :**

**starbucks91 | Blacknancho | sayakanoicinoe | Yeollbaekk | soshialisasi | TrinCloudSparkyu | WindaYehet05 | parkchanbyunbaek | | septhaca | KyuraCho | parklili | Hyesun Lee | ParkByun | Gone | chanbaekjjang**

**dan seluruh readers yang udah favorite atau follow cerita ini :D**

**ada yang belum kkaeb sebut? ^~^**

**leave review pleaseee :3**

**kkaebyun**

**finished at:**

**May 28, 2014**

**02.16 P.M**


	3. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseo! Kkaeb kembali datang dengan chap 2 dari ff ini hehe :D Jangan lupa baca footnote nya yaaa :D

Tanpa banyak cingcong, sok atuh silakan scroll ke bawah :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK GS FICTION

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ROMANCE/DRAMA/HURT

.

.

.

.

.

.

kkaebyun proudly present

.

.

.

.

.

The Words I Don't Want To Hears

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nb : FOR THIS CHAP, RATE CHANGE TO T+ - M

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous chapter :

Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada diatasnya, Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dan menghasilkan bunyi decakan halus. Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun lalu menyesap lehernya. Ia menciumi, menggigit, dan menjilati leher Baekhyun. Ia ingin meninggalkan kissmark namun ia tak mau mengambil resiko jadi ia menciumi bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah tertahan saat Chanyeol mengukir kissmark di bahunya. Saat Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan kegiatan membuat kissmark nya itu, ia segera beranjak dari tubuh Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun menarik kerah kaos Chanyeol agar Chanyeol menindihnya lagi

"Jadikan aku milikmu Yeol"

CHAP 2 SHIIIIIIJAK!

"Ada apa denganmu baby?", Tanya Chanyeol heran. Ia tidak tau Baekhyun bersifat se agresif ini

"Cepat lakukan saja", ujar Baekhyun keukeuh

"Iya tapi ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan dimiliki orang lain-" Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar

"-jadi setidaknya ijinkan aku pernah merasakan jadi milikmu seutuhnya Yeol", lirih Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol mengusap sayang rambut dark brown kekasihnya itu

"Hei apa yang kau katakan hm? Tanpa perlu melakukannya pun aku tetap milikmu baby. Selamanya milik Byun Baekhyun. Arra?", ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan. Namun Baekhyun tak menjawab atau memberikan reaksi apapun. Chanyeol menghela napas

"Siapa namanya Yeol?"

"Mwo?"

"Siapa nama yeoja beruntung itu?"

"Apanya beruntung dari si Choi Kyungsoo itu?"

"Oh namanya Choi Kyungsoo ternyata. Yah dia beruntung bisa memilikimu nanti, tidak peduli kau mencintainya atau tidak tapi kalian akan bersama. Bahkan aku tak yakin bisa memilikimu meski dengan jaminannya seluruh hidupku", ujar Baekhyun sendu

"Aiishhh gadis ini... Kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya?", tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan

"Biar ku tunjukkan cara melakukannya", ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali melahap bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak kea rah nakas dan-

PATS

Lampu dimatikan. Silakan bayangkan sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan (ceritanya kkaeb keukeuh rate T padahal tangan sama otak udah kepengen yg mesum )

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun tepat pukul 6 pagi, padahal jam masuk sekolah masih 2 jam lagi. Ia meraba sebelah kasurnya dan medapati tempat semalam Baekhyun berbaring sudah kosong. Bahkan rumah Baekhyun terdengar sepi. Ia meraba lengannya yang terasa aneh dan mendapati sebuah sticky notes disana

Mandilah. Seragam dan sarapan sudah disiapkan juga. Jangan sampai terlambat

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, Baekhyun pasti marah padanya. Namun ia setidaknya masih bersyukur karena Baekhyun masih mau menyiapkan sarapan dan seragam untuknya, ya meskipun Chanyeol pasti akan di jauhi Baekhyun hari ini. Kalian pasti bingung, kenapa Baekhyun marah pada Chanyeol? Bukankah semalam Chanyeol ingin menunjukkan caranya pada Baekhyun? Memang cara apa? :p

Ya semalam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang kembali beraktivitas panas setelah Chanyeol mematikan lampunya. Namun bukan dalam artian mereka melakukan sex, Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan Baekhyun foreplay nya. Hanya ciuman dan sedikit remasan (kkaeb sudah peringati di atas klo rate ini T+ dan hamper nyerempet M malah, jadi yang gak mau baca bisa skip sampai pembatasnya ya ^^)

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bohong besar jika ia tidak tergoda dengan tubuh sexy kekasihnya. Chanyeol juga namja normal yang memiliki napsu. Ya mungkin payudara Baekhyun tidak sebesar milik Luhan-teman kelasnya-, namun saat semalam menyentuhnya saja tangan Chanyeol sudah gemetaran. Apalagi mendengar desahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga ingin langsung menyentuh Baekhyun namun ia tidak ingin mengambil kehormatan kekasihnya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin menuruti napsu. Haah mengingat suara penuh kekecewaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol gusar. Perasaanya jadi kurang bagus. Hari ini, mungkin hubungan 2 tahun mereka bisa jadi taruhannya

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di koridor loker yang sepi itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya

"Noona?", panggil seseorang. Oh itu Sehun, adik Chanyeol kalau kalian penasaran. Dan tambahan lagi, Park Sehun adalah mantan kekasihnya. Mereka berpacaran saat mereka masih SMP

"Ada apa?"

"Semalam hyung menginap di rumahmu?", tanya Sehun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan, namun Sehun menarik tangannya lagi

"Kau tau kan semalam Chanyeol hyung sudah bertemu dengan calon tunangannya", pancing Sehun. Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Park Sehun?", ujar Baekhyun dingin. Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun

"Jadilah milikku lagi noona", ucap Sehun serius

"Kau tidak bodoh kan Park Sehun? Aku ini milik hyung mu, hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak lama", bentak Baekhyun

"Yah dan hyungku sebentar lagi akan dimiliki orang lain, kalau kau lupa noona. Sadarlah noona, tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan Chanyeol hyung. Chanyeol hyung akan meninggalkanmu cepat atau lambat, karena orangtua mereka dan orangtua kami sudah menentukan tanggal pertunangan mereka", ujar Sehun

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, tak percaya Sehun mengatakan hal sekejam ini padanya dan-

BUGH

Baekhyun dibuat semakin terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memukul Sehun

"Jaga bicaramu Park Sehun! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun", ujar Chanyeol tegas. Lalu ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ikut ke kelas mereka, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak terbaca

.

.

.

"Baby"

Hening. Yang di panggil tak merespon

"Baby Baek"

"…"

"Baekby"

"…"

Chanyeol kesal sedari tadi ia diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun. Ya memang Baekhyun sedang memakai earphone, namun Chanyeol berani jamin Baekhyun tidak sedang mendengarkan lagu. Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan hingga tepat di depan meja Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan earphone itu dengan kasar, tak peduli jika earphone itu bisa saja rusak

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?", ketus Baekhyun

"Aku ingin bicara tapi kau sama sekali tidak merespon panggilanku. Aku juga yakin kau tidak sedang mendengarkan lagu"

"Cih kalau sudah tau aku tidak mendengar lagu kenapa tidak langsung bicara saja? Kau sendiri yang memancing emosimu", ujar Baekhyun dingin. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela, tak mau bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun pelan lalu menariknya agar menatapnya

"Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan?", tanya Chanyeol lembut. Ia tidak mau terbawa emosi, karena disini ia pihak yang salah

"Merelakanmu"

"A-apa? Kau mau aku menerima perjodohan itu?", tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun tak mengangguk atau menggeleng

"Baek… Kenapa begini eoh? Kau marah padaku? Apa aku harus benar-benar menyentuhmu?"

"Bukan itu Yeol"

"Lalu apa hah?!"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Bahkan keduanya saja tidak sadar kalau kelas mulai ramai. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, tak percaya. Murid-murid lain juga terkejut melihat kedua pasangan itu bertengkar dan Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun

"Kau membentakku? Hiks apa aku sebegitu menyusahkanmu?", cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu menyingkirkan meja Baekhyun. Ia berlutut di depan kursi Baekhyun hingga kini Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Chanyeol. Ia menarik gadisnya itu dalam pelukannya

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud begitu", bisik Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambut Baekhyun ke samping lalu memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat dan menangis disana, beruntung pula jam masuk masih sekitar 30 menit lagi

"Uljima, mianhae. Pukul aku Baek. Atau minta apapun padaku, jangan menangis begini", ujar Chanyeol pelan namun Baekhyun malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menggeleng. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut

"Mianhae, jangan menangis lagi ne", ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu mengusak rambutnya

"Aku menyayangimu baby Baek"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Yeol"

.

.

.

Keadaan kelas langsung riuh begitu Junmyeon memberi kabar bahwa Jung saem berhalangan hadir. Jadilah 2 jam pelajaran ini mereka bebas. Dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Luhan, Minseok, Yifan, dan Jongdae memilih bermain kartu di belakang kelas. Mereka semua duduk melingkar kecuali para yeoja duduk di pangkuan namjachingu mereka (Kai-Luhan, Jongdae-Minseok, Chanyeol-Baekhyun). Mereka bermain dengan seru dan menyenangkan. Sesekali Chanyeol mencuri ciuman dari Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menyikut pinggangnya

"Yah Chanyeol kau bermain curang!", protes Jongdae. Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar. Kelas dibuat makin ricuh dengan adegan Luhan dan Minseok mengejar Baekhyun

"Kyaaaa Chanyeollie tolong akuuu. Yah Luhannie! Andwee andwee! Minseok-ah! Yah mengapa kalian melakukan ini padakuuu?", omel Baekhyun sambil cemberut. Luhan dan Minseok segera mencubiti pipi Baekhyun

"Aigoo neomu kyeopta"

Tok tok tok

Seisi kelas langsung hening. Kai dan Jongdae membereskan kartu sisa mainan mereka lalu semua duduk di bangkunya masing-masing

"Annyeong semua", sapa Lee saem

"Annyeonghaseo Lee songsaengnim"

"Cha! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk"

Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang dan bertubuh agak kecil

"Annyeong chingudeul. Choi Kyungsoo imnida", ujar yeoja itu

.

.

.

Setelah si murid baru itu tiba, kelas XII-A -kelas ChanBaek dkk- kembali melanjutkan kegiatan jam kosong mereka. Beberapa murid yeoja mendatangi kursi si nona Choi dan berkenalan dengannya. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun, yeoja itu tak berniat berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo ataupun melanjutkan main. Melihat para yeoja yang sedang mengajak Kyungsoo berkenalan akhirnya membuat Minseok dan Luhan berniat untuk berkenalan juga

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi, Luhan imnida"

"Hai Kim Minseok imnida"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, namun ia membalas sapaan mereka

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi dan Minseok-ssi, mohon bantuannya ya", ujar Kyungsoo ramah

"Nde, ah jangan se formal itu Kyung. Kau bisa memanggilku Minseok. Dan untuk yeoja disampingku ini... ah lebih baik tidak usah dipanggil", ujar Minseok

"Yak! Kau jahat sekali, akan kuadukan pada my Jongin. Hai Kyungsoo, aku Luhan. Makhluk bakpao ini jangan didengarkan", rajuk Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Minseok hanya tertawa melihat sikap kekanakan Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan memanggil Baekhyun

"Yah Baekhyun-ah!"

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu rusa aneh, dia lagi pakai earphone", ujar Minseok

"Ooh ear-WHAT?! KAU BILANG AKU APA TADI?! RUSA JELEK?! JONGIIIIIIN HUWEEEE MINSEOK JAHAT", jerit Luhan sambil pura-pura menangis

"Yaaaa bakpao noona berhenti mengejek my Ludeer", ujar Jongin sambil masih konsentrasi pada kartunya

PLETAK

"Yak beraninya kau memprotes my chubby noona", omel Jongdae sambil menjitak kepala Kai a.k.a Jongin. Minseok tertawa puas dalam hati

'Haha my honey Jongdae tidak perlu kusuruh pasti sudah membelaku. Gomawo Jongdae-iie sayaaang'

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, kelas sudah mulai sepi. Hanya tinggal Junmyeon, Luhan, Kai, Yifan, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo. Junmyeon dan Yifan masih di kelas membicarakan seputar kegiatan prom night untuk malam perpisahan angkatan mereka. Luhan dan Kai? Aah mereka tidak ke kantin karena Luhan membawakan bekal untuk Jongin tersayangnya. Lihat saja mereka berdua sedang suap-suapan. Duh indahnya jatuh cinta -.-

Mari kita lihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Ia hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sejak tadi ia mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun enggan membalasnya. Dan Kyungsoo? Ia sedang sibuk mengamati Chanyeol yang nampak sedang menunggu sesuatu di ponselnya

BRAKK

Ke enam murid di kelas itu berhenti dengan aktivitas mereka saat pintu terbuka dengan lumayan keras

"Aigoo Baekhyunnie kau sedang piket ya?", tanya Luhan lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang agak kesusahan membawa sebuah keranjang hijau berisi kotak-kotak susu untuk semua murid XII-A

"Ne hehe", ujar Baekhyun lalu mulai meletakkan sekotak susu di tiap meja. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju meja Chanyeol. By the way meja Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya terpaut 4 jarak dari depan, yaitu di bangku paling belakang. Baekhyun sengaja memperlambat kegiatannya, ia ingin sedikit menguping

"Chanyeol", sapa Kyungsoo pelan

"Hm", jawab Chanyeol singkat. Ia bahkan tak menatap Kyungsoo sedikitpun

"Kau marah karena aku pindah kesini?", tanya Kyungsoo lembut

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya", jawab Chanyeol masih dengan nada dingin. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Ia hanya terdiam sebelum otaknya mengingat sesuatu

"Ah ya, kekasihmu… apa dia sekolah disini?"

"Ne"

"Um nugu?", tanya Kyungsoo ragu

"Dia-", ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena sebuah suara menginterupsi

"Ah annyeong, mian mengganggu. Ini susu untukmu Chanyeol-ssi, maaf aku tak keburu mengambil sekotak susu pisang untukmu. Tapi kuharap kau suka vanilla. Dan Kyungsoo-ssi, susu untukmu sudah ku letakkan di mejamu ne", ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil menaruh sekotak susu vanilla lalu segera berlari keluar. Ia bahkan meninggalkan keranjang susu yang seharusnya langsung ia kembalikan ke kantin

DUAK

Chanyeol menendang mejanya hingga mejanya hampir jatuh, namun untung Kyungsoo menahannya. Chanyeol tak peduli, ia segera membawa keranjang susu itu dan berlari keluar kelas. Junmyeon dan Yifan hanya menghela napas lalu kembali melanjutkan rapat

"Ck dua makhluk itu, bertengkar terus", ujar Kai. Luhan membenarkan

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar. Huh ini pertama kalinya mereka begini kan", tambah Luhan

"Bahkan tadi pagi Baekhyun dibentak sampai menangis", tiba-tiba Junmyeon dan Yifan sudah bergabung dengan Kai dan Luhan. Sesekali Yifan diam-diam mengambil telur gulung lalu memakannya. Kyungsoo? Ia masih terpaku, sejak tadi ia mendengarkan ucapan Kai dan Luhan

'Mungkinkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol...'

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja mengembalikan keranjang susu ke kantin. Ia sedang berlari keliling sekolah mencari dimana kekasih mungilnya kini berada. Seluruh tempat sudah ia jelajahi, kecuali... ah ya! Chanyeol ingat. Ia belum mengecek atap sekolah

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju tangga yang mengarah ke atap

drap drap drap

BRAK

Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu atap itu dan mendapati kekasih mungilnya sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas. Dari kejauhan sudah dapat dilihat bahunya bergetar. Tampaknya Baekhyun belum menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan pelan ia menghampiri kekasihnya itu

"Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa kau marah, Baekhyun bodoh?! Kyungsoo-ssi kan tunangannya Chanyeol. Harusnya Kyungsoo-ssi yang marah padaku! Baekhyun bodoh, ayo berhenti menangis!", bentak Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"Hiks... Aku tidak bisa hiks... Aku terlalu mencintai Chanyeol, Tuhan... Aku harus bagaimana?", lirih Baekhyun sambil memukul dadanya sendiri

GREPP

Hangat. Itulah yang dapat Baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Dan aroma ini... aroma maskulin yang memikat. Aroma Chanyeol-nya

"Gadis bodoh, musim gugur begini kau malah di atap. Tanpa jaket atau sweater pula. Kau mau sakit eoh?"

Baekhyun tak bisa merespon apapun. Ia hanya menangis sekeras mungkin, berharap rasa sesak di dadanya akan berkurang

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya sedikit kasar lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut hitam kekasihnya yang imut itu

"Memikirkan apa hm?", tanya Chanyeol

"Eobseoyo", jawab Baekhyun datar. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya pelan

'Dicuekin lagi', batin Chanyeol miris

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam di kamarnya segera setelah ia pulang sekolah. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sapaan maidnya bahkan mengabaikan perintah eommanya untuk makan. Otaknya berputar menginngat kejadian di sekolah tadi

Pertama, Chanyeol yang terlihat murung. Baekhyun? Aah ia ingat, Baekhyun memakai earphone saat itu tanpa ada niat berkenalan dengannya seperti Luhan dan Minseok. Kemungkinannya hanya satu, Baekhyun sedang dalam mode tak ingin diganggu

Kedua, saat Baekhyun berlari keluar kelas setelah memberikan susu. Chanyeol bahkan mengejarnya. Terlebih dengan perkataan Luhan dan Jongin

Ketiga, mereka berdua membolos di jam terakhir. Ada kemungkinan kan kalau mereka membolos bersama

T-tunggu... Jangan bilang kalau Baekhyun itu...

.

.

.

.

kekasih Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Huahhh ini dia chap 2 nya wkwk, bagaimana? kkaeb sadar sumpah ini gaje banget mana pendek pula, maaf banget tadinya tuh kkaeb abis post chap 1 tuh kkaeb langsung kerjain yang chap 2 kebetulan idenya lagi lancar banget. Itu kkaeb inget banget udah 2,4k+ words trus kkaeb tinggal nonton sebentar eh trus mati dan datanya hilang semua T.T

Jujur aja kkaeb sempet drop banget, kkaeb gak tau lagi gimana mau lanjutin ff ini. Pengen nangis tapi ngerasa enek, pengen banting laptopnya tapi nyadar ini punya koko kkaeb. Jadi maaf banget late update T.T

Dan skrg kkaeb mulai dapet nih feel nya hehe, jadi untuk chap ini mungkin masih rada jelek dan kependekan tapi kkaeb janji setiap chapnya pasti bakal lebih baik hehe

Waktu awal kkaeb udah bilang kan ini ff bisa ChanBaek atau ChanSoo endingnya? Huahh jujur aja kkaeb bimbang, banyak readers yang mengharapkan endingnya ChanBaek tapi yang mengharap ChanSoo juga banyak hufff. Apalagi KrisBaek mulai mempengaruhi kkaeb LAGI hiksss. Ah tapi kkaeb sih sudah mulai berpikir endingnya ChanBaek udah hampir 70% heheeee tapi kita lihat kedepannya saja ya, maaf kkaeb masih sangat labil :"

.

.

Nah ini adalah RRC (Reply Review Corner) ahayyyy XD, cekidot!

Blacknancho: bagaimana perasaannya setelah baca chap ini? maaf yaa masih belum ada NC :( Kkaeb masih belepotan bikin ff nc huaa :"

fuawaliyaah: adaaa kok *tunjuk ke atas* hehe tapi disini baby Ludeer jadi miliknya Jongin hehe :p

Park FaRo: tidak mengharapkan nc? jinjjayooo? haha kita lihat kedepannya ya (?)

: adduuuh kkaeb seneng banget baca review kamu, panjang dan berkobar-kobar #what haha kkaeb sampai bingung mau bales gimana review kamu wkwk maaf ya bikin esmosi dan nyiksa baby Baek :" haha iya semangaaat '-')99

sayakanoicinoe: belum pasti ChanSoo kok wkwk

TrinCloudSparkyu: yaaah jangan dong haha, kita lihat aja kedepannya wkwk *smirk* ih kkaeb bete ah, kamu udah berhasil nebak 2 hal di ff ini hiks T.T tapi kamu pinter bangeeeeet (atau kkaeb yang bikin ff nya pasaran yeh? -_-)

: wkwk kita lihat nanti saja neeee wkwk seme lain? waah siapa yaaa? kai kan udah milik luhan :p

.77: jujur aja kkaeb bingung mau bales gimana review kamu hehe review kamu panjaaaaaaang banget wkwk jangan ikutan benci idolnya ya wkwk benci moment nya aja /?

.108: huhuuuu gimana yaaaa hiks kkaeb juga gak tega sama baby baek :(((

IYou: sebegitu ngenesnya kah teaser nya? wkwk sudah tau kan apa yang mereka lakukan wkwk /

Anggi32897: huaaaa makasih udah penasaran sama ff iniiii wkwk iya biar nyesel trus bisa kkaeb nistain #what wkwkkw gunanya sehun? silakan ambil kesimpulan sendiri wkwk di chap ini kkaeb udah jelasin sedikit ttg sehun tapi di chap selanjutnya kkaeb bakal keluarin sehun kok hehe dan nanti ada chap yang ngejelasin apa sih hubungan baekhyun sama sehun hahahaaa

.5: ini sudah dilanjuut wkwk

soshialisasi: iya ya knapa gak kawin lari aja ya wkwk adalaah alasan knapa baekhyun pasrah aja chanyeol sama kyungsoo wkwk nantikan saja chap penjelasannya wkwk baekhyun klo melas cocok ya? wkwk tenang aja klo berani ngapa-ngapain kkaeb pecat jadi maincast ff ini ouo

hana: jangan sediiiih :(((

dayeol182: haha sreg di pikiran wkwk bisaan aja ih kamu bahasanya wkwk apa chap ini ada yang seru? wkwk

ParkByun: sedih kenapaaa :((( dio gak genit, cuma sedikit agresif hehe maklum namanya juga anak orang kaya wkwk hamil? waah spertinya sih engga soalnya takut nanti melenceng dari konsep cerita hehe tapi bisa aja tuh hamil, tapi hamil anak orng lain biar chanyeol nya nyaho wkwkkwk

wangzy: hahaa maaf yaaa disini kaisoo bener-bener terpisah huhuhuuu chanyeol udah cemburu berat baekhyun ditoel dikit juga wkwkk

KyuraCho: haha berarti bagus gak ada yg kelewat wkwkk nahloh bimbang wkwk kalo kkaeb buat kyungsoo nya yang lebih kasian gimana hayooo? wkwkwkk

parkchanbyunbaek: yaaaah mianhaeee kaibaek nya gak ada hiks disini cuma ada chanbaek hunbaek :((( kalo kai disini sama luhan :(( iya kkaeb usahain ya update super cepat wkwk

byuntae92: ini dia lanjutannyaaaa hehehe chanbaek? liat nanti aja ya wkwkkw

Guest: haha nanti kalo hunbaek tapi gak boleh chansoo kasian chanyeol nya dong? ah baby yeol sama kkaeb aja sini wkwk /? ini dia lanjutannyaaaa

KOMOZAKU MITSUKI: yaa karena hutang orang tua /? salahin aja keluarga kyungsoo yang minta hutang appa chanyeol dibayar pake perjodohan :(((( ayo beri semangat pada baekhyun hahaa ini dia lanjutannyaaaa

firelight92: siappp haha segala macem konflik udah siap dituang kedalam ff ini /? wkwkk ini sudah dilanjuuuuut

Chikkk: hehe terkadang crack pair itu perlu buat jalan cerita hehee maaf yaa :((

SyiSehun: ini sudah dilanjuut :D

.

.

Yaah sekian RRC (Reply Review Corner) nya hehe, gomawo yaa yang sudah cape2 review padahal endingnya masih gaje bgini :(((

Yang belum disebut siapa hayoo? Ada gaak? :D

maaf bangeeeeeet ff ini masih sangat mengecewakan para readers :(((

leave review again? :D


End file.
